Story of Evil
by Lukia Kagamine
Summary: Yeah. Not my best, but I'd wanted to give you guys something for updating my other story so late. A songfic for Daughter/Servant of Evil and Regret message. Rated T for character death.


**So, I jumped on the _Servant of Evil _bandwagon. I mean, I had to do something in apology for that terribly late update, so here you go. Not really the best I could do, but it's something.**

**As I said on the new _The Ordinaries _chapter, if I messed up the format in my drunken rage (not really, just tired and blood sugar's really low), I'll fix it ASAP.**

**Enjoy.~**

* * *

A bell chimes loudly from the church, signaling that it's three o'clock. "Oh, it's tea time," a soft voice sings. A young girl of fifteen sits next to her twin, her perfect blonde bun sitting atop her head, her yellow dress, adorned with black lace hugging her chest, cascading down around her feet.

"Just a minute, Princess," her twin says, standing to fetch the said tea. Walking back from the castle, tray in hand, he heads over to the waiting girl. "Today's snack is brioche." He smiles warmly, savoring the time spent with her. He likes the times when they can just be together, without any worries, without any bloodshed. Although he doesn't enjoy killing, he'll do it. Her wish is his command.

He sits down, adjusting his short ponytail with one hand whilst picking up his teacup with the other.

"Len," his twin says, catching his attention.

He sets his cup down, folding his hands in his lap. "Yes?"

"We're running low on money. It's about time we bring in the commoners," she states, sipping her tea.

"Of course, Princess," he nods, already preparing for the inevitable.

* * *

"I'm sorry," a girl pleads, gripping the ratty 'clothes' wrapped around her body, shedding tears. "I don't have any money. I can barely afford food!"

"Len," the Princess sighs, sitting on her throne. "Get rid of her." She waves her hand, as if shooing the girl away.

"Right away," he obliges, stepping closer to the girl, drawing his sword.

He stops in front of her. "Please, spare me," she cries, inching away.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking anywhere but her as he brings the sword down, immediately being sprayed by blood. The cries abruptly stop, replaced by the sickening _thud_ of a dead body hitting the ground.

He sheathes his sword, looking up at his sister. She's smiling sweetly, walking down the few steps to him. Once she reaches him, she snakes her arms around his waist, setting her head against his chest.

"I love you, Len."

He wraps his arms around her as well, completing the hug. "I love you, Rin."

* * *

Len walks from store to store, searching for a certain something for Rin's birthday. A pretty lace choker, or perhaps a new dress to add to her collection of silks.

After a while, clouds start looming overhead, and a strong wind moves in. Ignoring all of this, he gives up on that group of stores and heads to the next town over, praying for better choices.

After a few hours of searching, Len comes across a little store tucked away in the one of the alleys. Looking through the window, he spots an old man tending to random items. He walks in, giving a quiet "hello" to the man as he goes about his business.

When he only passes the ordinary necklace, bracelet, or things of that sort, he gives up. Yet, as he heads for the door to look in some other shop, he spies a beautiful orange scarf sitting by itself. Picking it up, he rubs the soft fabric in between his fingers, admiring it.

The old man walks over. "Buying something for that special someone?" he asks. Len just nods. "Go ahead and take it. No one else is gonna come for it, anyways."

"Are you sure?" Len asks, his face lighting up.

The man replies by lightly pushing him towards the door. He starts to head back home, when a sudden gust of wind knocks the hat off his head. He tries grabbing for it, but comes to a stop when someone else catches it.

He looks down to see a girl holding his hat, looking around. Her frilly dress flutters in the wind, and her green pigtails whip around her pale face. He waves at her, and she smiles as she skips over.

"Thanks," he murmurs, staring at her.

"No problem," she says, her voice a melodic tone.

"Miku!" a strong voice calls. The girl – Miku, he presumes – whips around, her gaze resting on a man with dark blue hair, with eyes to match. He recognizes him as Kaito, as his sister has been wanting to marry him for some time now.

"There you are," he sighs, linking his arm with hers. "What have you been doing?"

She looks at Len. "I was just giving..."

"Len," he supplies.

"I was just giving Len his hat back. It'd blown off from the strong winds," she smiles.

Kaito looks at Len, having just noticed his presence.

"Well, we should be going," he says, starting to turn. As they walk away, Miku looks back and waves, smiling. They round a turn and disappear.

He walks home, having bought what he needed. He can't stop thinking about Miku; her light green dress just touching the ground, her long hair blowing in the wind.

It was love at first sight.

* * *

Len sits with Rin in the garden, watering the flowers, stopping to smell one here or there. He comes upon a bloomed daffodil, and bends down to snap the stem.

Having walked back to Rin, he tucks it behind her ear and says, "A flower for you, my Princess." She smiles up at him.

He sits down in one of the white chairs surrounded by the castle's flowers and fountains.

"You know," Rin starts to say, looking at a patch ofCalla Lilies."there's a rumor going around that Kaito's going to marry with one of the Green Kingdom's girls." A single tear drops, but her face stays expressionless. "I want you to bring chaos to the Green Kingdom. Kill the girl, as well," she orders, gripping a locket which holds a picture of Rin and Kaito when they were younger.

Len stops admiring the flowers. In his shock, he still manages to say, "Right away, my Princess," as he stands to fetch his hood and dagger.

* * *

The Green Kingdom was now bright with the flames consuming houses, stores, and other buildings. Len stepped around the numerous bodies, watching as the flames slowly ate away at their bodies.

He had been looking around the Green Kingdom for hours now, but he still hasn't found Miku. Walking through an opening between a few trees leading to a trail, he decides to give up and take a walk to calm his nerves.

As he goes farther down to the heart of the woods, he hears a soft lullaby being sung.

"_Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi _

_Kioku ga hagareochiru _

_Kawareru oto, kokoro kezuru _

_Semaru saigo ni..."_

He tries to quietly walk towards the source, but clumsily trips on a stick. A hooded figure turns around, alarmed.

His eyes meet Miku's.

She smiles warmly, and walks over to help him up. He takes her outstretched hand, and pulls himself up. "Hello, Len."

"Miku..." He starts shaking, and can feel tears pricking at his eyes.

She walks over and wraps her arms around his waist. "It's alright," she coos, almost as if he were an upset child. He tries to blink away the tears as he slowly draws his dagger, holding it up behind her back. "It's alright," she repeats, but he can hear the sadness in her voice.

He thrusts the blade forward, wrapping his free arm around her to keep her from falling.

"It's alright," he reassures himself, as he slowly kneels to the ground, hugging her dying body.

As he lies her down, he can feel the blood soaking through his clothes. He looks at her, a smile now forever plastered on her cooling face. He gently closes her open eyes, and stands to head back to the Yellow Kingdom.

* * *

Rin is sitting in her room, trying on different necklaces, when Len knocks.

"Come in," she calls, still looking at herself in the mirror. He walks in. "What is it?" she asks when Len doesn't speak.

"The people are outside causing a riot."

"Nothing but small defiance," she scoffs, finally looking at Len.

He looks sideways, and to the ground. "No," he says, "they've already fought their way past our guards, and are currently trying to enter the castle. This Kingdom will soon end."

Her eyes fill with fear once she hears the loud _crack _of the castle doors being broken down.

Len quickly pulls her into a hug, and whispers in her ear, "Here, I'll lend you my clothes. Wear them and immediately start escaping." When she doesn't say anything, he hugs her tighter. "It's fine. We're twins, after all. Nobody will be able to tell the difference." He slips on her dress, and wraps his shirt around her as she pulls up his pants to fit her waist. He pulls out the orange scarf he knew she would love, and wrapped it around her neck. "Happy Birthday, my Princess." He pushes her down the hallway, as he turns and rips out his ponytail holder, letting his blond hair fall to his shoulders, just like Rins'. She grips the scarf in her fingers, then runs down the hallway and out the castle.

As Len walks down the long corridor, he's stopped by a woman in red holding a long blade towards his throat. "Come with us, Daughter of Evil," she sneers, pushing the blade closer and closer until it's digging into his neck, causing a drop of blood to fall.

Len folds his arms and grins, batting his eyes as he walks to the people.

* * *

Len sits in his cell, awaiting his time. He thinks about how he and Rin would play when they were younger, and how he wishes everything could just be like that again.

His cell doors open, and guards roughly grab his arms, pushing him along until he reaches the crowd of people that cheer when he's pulled up to a guillotine, and shoved down to put his head in the arc.

Rin, hidden by Len's cloak and the scarf he had given her, pushes her way through the people until she emerges from the crowd, standing right in front of Len. He looks down at her, and smiles as wide as he can as the church bell rings, signaling that it's three o'clock. "Oh, it's tea time," he says. Then the blade falls. Rin can feel one tear fall, then two, until the tears are flowing down her face. She slowly walks away from her brother, along with the rest of the celebrating crowd.

* * *

Rin walks down the beach, stopping when she hits the water. She tightly grips the bottle in her hand as she remembers a moment before all this happened.

"_Look," Len says, "you write your wish on a piece of paper, and put it in an empty bottle." He stands up from the top of the beach and walks to the water, Rin following close behind. "You then toss it into the ocean, and your wish will come true."_

_She scoffs at this. "Merely a peasant's game."_

_He laughs, throwing his bottle into the waves, and watches it float away._

_Rin hesitates before asking, "What did you wish for?"_

_He looks at her for a moment before answering, "For Rinny to grow a bigger chest."_

_She gasps, offended, and folds her arms._

"_Only joking," he reassures her. "I wished that I could protect you, forever and always," he smiles._

* * *

She feels tears pricking at her eyes once again as she walks a bit further into the shallow water, tossing her bottle into the water. She falls to her knees, covering her face as she breaks out in sobs. As she kneels there, she hears a soft "_Rin,_" as she slowly looks up to meet the gaze of her twin. "_I love you, Rinny,_" he smiles at her, then disappears just as quickly as he appeared. She stares at the empty space where Len had been, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"I love you, Len."

* * *

**-And cue depressing music. So, what'd you think? This was really just something I did while I was bored without any internet. Um, R&R? Please?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
